


Let Them Be Happy | DRV3

by meepmorpTM



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, crack shipping, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpTM/pseuds/meepmorpTM
Summary: lmao they start a gc and things escalate from there





	1. suspense™ is resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /)>///<(\

/3:15 PM/

/K1-B0 is now online/

K1-B0: Greetings everyone! I have heard of previous events in this group chat and have decided to join!

/Emo Hat and 12 others are now online/

Emo Hat: oh hi keebo. you're lucky you weren't around for that mess

K1-B0: I am just glad that Kokichi only suffered minor injuries.

best mom™: I agree. Poor Himari's got a lot of detention time for that fiasco.

/Needle-Wielding Waifu is now online/

Emo Hat: "Speak the name of evil and it shall appear!" -Tanaka, somewhere/sometime

Needle-Wielding Waifu: haha yes! it took me forever to get Kiyotaka to let me sit so far back.

Emo Hat: What do you want, a cookie?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: i w a n t k o k i c h i ' s h e a d i m p a l e d o n a s t i c k .

supreme husbando: yikes, and even after i save your life. 

K1-B0: wait that happened

best mom™: please explain, Kokichi.

supreme husbando: ok so it was about 8 or so years ago, and himari and i first-

/supreme husbando's speech privileges have been revoked for: 2 Hours/

Needle-Wielding Waifu: thats a story for another time

Kayaday: oh come on, we barely know anything about you! much less why your relationships with the smol boi and the grape-gremlin are as such!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: like i said, for another time.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: also ya'll can leave m'boy hoshi alone, he's done nothing to any of you

Emo Hat: (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.

/Needle-Wielding Waifu has gone offline/

Iru-MEME: hAHAHA SUCKER

/Cat-Loving Softboi changes their name to: 100% done with this/

/supreme husbando has changed K1-B0's name to: USB Connection Error/

100% done with this: saihara i've commited murder before

Iru-MEME: RUN POO-ICHI

USB Connection Error: Ryoma, it is peculiar that you act in such a hostile manner due to an emoticon Shuichi made to comment on something said by Himari.

100% done with this: and?

USB Connection Error: Am I not correct in assuming that you and Himari share a romantic and protective relationship?

100% done with this: You are wrong, Keebo. WE DON'T HAVE ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS.

kayayday: sure..

kayayday: but seriously when's the wedding

100% done with this: you guys seriously have no respect. you're about as bad as kokichi!

Off-Brand Miku: Speaking of Kokichi, he should have his privileges back in about half an hour, when Himari gets out of detention.

Iru-MEME: she suspended him long enough to be able to kill him once he says something wrong.

Off-Brand Miku: I wonder how she's doing right about now, as a matter-of-fact..

100% done with this: probably really angry and stressed out like me due to how annoying you guys got ever since last night.

USB Connection Error: Speaking of which, what all did happen between you two?

Iru-MEME: (〃 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°〃ゞ

100% done with this: she heard me crying, in which she responded to by coming into my room and getting me to talk to her.

Emo Hat: yeah ok but what about?

100% done with this: i dunno, just.. stuff that'd been bothering me. she had offered to stay the night, and that was when kirumi and korekiyo came in.

kayayday: yeah, where is korekiyo? I just realized that I haven't seen him OR Angie anywhere recently.

100% done with this: I'm gonna look for Himari. I heard noises in her room, so she might be in there.

Off-Brand Miku: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*( ͡˘̴ ͜ ʖ̫ ͡˘̴ )*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

kayayday: was that hoshi screaming

100% done with this: guys i think angie and kokichi are dead

Off-Brand Miku: what happened???

stronk lesbian: i heard screams is everyone okay??

Emo Hat: ANGIE AND KOKICHI ARE LAYING BLOODY IN THE HALLWAY AND WE CAN'T FIND KOREKIYO AND HIMARI

MAGIC IS REAL: ...

MAGIC IS REAL: i found himari

kayayday: where are you, himiko??

stronk lesbian: i'm with himiko, we found her slumped against the entrance of the bathroom near the detention room. she's a bit bloody around the jaw.

best mom™: I just caught wind of the situation. Mikan will be there in a short moment to take them

stronk lesbian: himari's still alive.

Emo Hat: Angie and Kokichi too.

 

Will They Be Able To Tell The Story?

What Happened To Korekiyo?

Was Korekiyo Behind This?

Find Out Next Time, On....

 

Please Let Them Be Happy! (spoilers, they wont be for quite a while.)


	2. Chapter 2

/Monokuma named the chat: You're All Failures/

/2:48 PM/

/Monokuma added 15 others to the chat/

Monokuma: I made you little germs a group chat because I was asked to by the headmaster. Don't bother me unless anyone's dying.

/Monokuma went offline/

Kokichi Oma: oh boy am i gonna have FUN with this!

Shuichi Saihara: don't you dare

Ryoma Hoshi: yeah we already deal with you in our actual conversations

Kokichi Oma: Relax guys, we're just gonna play a game!

Korekiyo Shinguji: Game? I'm curious.

Himari Ichika: OH NO YOU DONT WE ARE NOT PLAYING SOME DUMB GAME

Kokichi Oma: looks like somebody missed breakfast!

Himari Ichika: i will s t r a n g l e y o u

Maki Harukawa: oof.

Kokichi Oma: Anyways, back to the game.

/Kokichi Oma changed 14 names/

/Kokichi Oma changed his name to: God-Tier Panta/

God-Tier Panta: Good luck finding out who's who! And it's gonna be super embarassing!

Emo Hat: I hate you, Kokichi.

God-Tier Panta: I love you too Saihara-Chan!

Onii-Chan Lover: I am speechless.

God-Tier Panta: I knew you'd love it!

Supreme Edgelord: I honestly expected this.

God-Tier Panta: Good to know!

Beautiful Baby Bug Boi: Gonta... no understand. Can someone tell Gonta why we have silly names?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: You're too pure for this world, Gonta.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: OH FOR ATUA'S SAKE!

God-Tier Panta: Nishishi

Needle Wielding Waifu: then this is only fair

/Needle Wielding Waifu changed God-Tier Panta's name to: panta-holding gremlin/

panta-holding gremlin: heyy! not fair!

Space Jam: GOT 'EM

Space Jam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Needle-Wielding Waifu: oh my god kaito that's incredibly fitting

Space Jam: no its not shut up

Supreme Edgelord: yes it is

Peel The Avacado: what is happening

panta-holding gremlin: hi rantaro

/panta-holding gremlin changed their name to: yeet/

Off-Brand Miku: I don't think so

/Off-Brand Miku changed yeet's name to: help i have a panta bottle stuck in my throat/

help i have a panta bottle stuck in my throat: NOOOOOOo

/help i have a panta bottle stuck in my throat changed their name to: supreme husbando/

Beautiful Baby Bug Boi: Gonta do not know what happening? Why Kokichi's name keep changing?

best mom™: I would also like to know what's happening.

/Monokuma is now online/

Monokuma: WELCOME TO YOUR SPECIAL PUNISHMENT, EVERYBODY!

Peel The Avacado: please explain

Supreme Edgelord: Yeah, what did we do wrong?

Monokuma: How about you ask @supreme husbando

supreme husbando: don't look at me!!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: wasn't this about the headmaster or something?

Space Jam: it's not like any of us know

Cat-Loving Softboi: ...

Needle-Wielding Waifu: IM WHEEZNG OH MY GOD

/Cat-Loving Softboi went offline/

Emo Hat: i can hear Hoshi crying, great job kokichi.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: IM SO SORRY HOSHI BUT ITS SO ACCURATE ASDFSJ;.BSAD

Iru-MEME: himari your laughter makes you sound like the ugly, smelly garbage you are.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: yeah, like yours sounds any more attractive. seriously, you sound like a big dirty dog when you laugh!

Supreme Edgelord: himari you made miu cry

Magic isn't Real: 50 points to slytherin

/Magic isn't Real changed their name to: MAGIC IS REAL/

stronk lesbian: is himari slytherin bc she's kokichi's wife or because she's more between chaotic neutral and chaotic evil??

strong lesbian: wow my name is actually fitting

Needle-Wielding Waifu: @stronk lesbian i'm nOt his wife

/Needle-Weilding Waifu went offline/

Onii-Chan Lover: I do not understand any of this.

Peel The Avacado: hey guys, wheres kaede??

supreme husbando: i got this

supreme husbando: @kayayday

kayayday: i hate you so much kokichi

supreme husbando: you're welcome

Beautiful Baby Bug Boi: Gonta is hearing noises.. is everybody okay?

best mom™: me too.. @Iru-MEME

Iru-MEME: I SWEAR TO GOD IT'S NOT ME

Emo Hat: guys i think it's hoshi

Kayaday: yeah, but there's also talking

supreme husbando: gUYS IT'S HIMARI

supreme husbando: SHE'S IN RYOMAS ROOM RN

Peel The Avacado: what's't'v'e????

supreme husbando: i never knew they were a thing, nonetheless doing this!

/Onii-Chan Lover went offline/ 

/best mom™ went offline/

supreme husbando: oh my god they're gonna kill them!!

/best mom™ is now online/

best mom™: I have an explanation

supreme husbando: yOU'D BEtteR

best mom™: Ryoma was crying again, so Himari was in there comforting him.

supreme husbando: guys theres footsteps coming to my dorm and i think it's himari

supreme husbando: @Emo Hat save me, babe!!!

Emo Hat: i'm not ur "babe"

supreme husbando: i'm in my bathroom and i can hear her picking my lock

supreme husbando: she's in my room

best mom™: i cannot help but think that you deserve whatever's about to happen

supreme husbando: guys im actually scared, shes at the door

supreme husbando: SOMEBODY HELP ME SHE

/supreme husbando went offline/

Emo Hat: oh my god, she killed kokichi

kayayday: guess we'll find out in the morning. goodnight everyone.

/kayayday and 10 others went offline/


	3. welp, they found kiyo, i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oof

/2:15 PM/

/Emo Hat and 3 others are now online/

Emo Hat: we should probably discuss what happened yesterday

Needle-Wielding Waifu: yeah..

kayayday: we need to find korekiyo! he might know what happened- he might be behind this!

Iru-MEME: I doubt it! Leave it to Kae-IDIOT to make such a stupid remark.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: Kaede may be wrong, but what she said wasn't "stupid."

Emo Hat: wait himari you remember what happened?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: I kinda do, but there's only one thing I can tell you.

kayayday: And that is?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: Korekiyo didn't do this.

Emo Hat: And what makes you so sure about that?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: He was standing in front of me before I passed out, so he must've seen who tried to kill us

kayayday: Well, we need to find him!

Iru-MEME: well where would he be??

Emo Hat: We should split up and look.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: I'll check the hallways in and around the infirmary. 

Emo Hat: Kaede and I can look outside, and Miu..

Iru-MEME: I can just wander around and check. I am a genius after all, so I'll probably find him first!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: hey miu remember the time you grabbed the top part of maki's hair curler while it was on and you almost burnt your hand off?

kayayday: oh yeah, I remember Himiko telling me about that

Iru-MEME: what..?!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: pure genius

kayayday: why does maki own a curler anyways? her hair is always straight...

Needle-Wielding Waifu: just like her

Iru-MEME: WOW OK HIMARI I DONT SEE YOU BEING A LESBO ANYWHERE

Needle-Wielding Waifu: CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE IRUMA, YOU KNOW QUITE WELL WHAT'S GOIN ON BETWEEN US

kayayday: i dont

Emo Hat: care to explain, you two?

Iru-MEME: nice going, himari

Needle-Wielding Waifu: whatever

Emo Hat: himari, aren't you dating pretty much everyone?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: this really isn't important right now. I'm gonna go find kiyo

/Needle-Wielding Waifu went offline/

Iru-MEME: She's in denial.

/3:40 PM/

/Emo Hat is now online/

Emo Hat: We found korekiyo

/Needle-Wielding Waifu and 2 others are now online/

Iru-MEME: what?? where

Needle-Wielding Waifu: you did?

Emo Hat: We found him sitting in the courtyard, playing with a small USB.

Iru-MEME: was he locked out of the school??

Emo Hat: yeah.

Emo Hat: @everyone come to the computer lab, you gotta see this.


	4. a bit of hints are happening, owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to make hints to the killing game because it was getting too peaceful

/5:21 AM/

/4 people are online/

kayayday: what were those videos?

Emo Hat: I have no idea

Needle-Wielding Waifu: i cant help but feel like i've seen some of those videos before, even though i know for sure i haven't!

kayayday: the concept of "motives" is giving me deja vu...

Emo Hat: yeah

supreme husbando: the fact that DICE was involved scares me

Needle-Wielding Waifu: yeah, especially since we haven't had a meeting in forever

supreme husbando: i'm sure they're fine..

Needle-Wielding Waifu: poor hoshi though..

Emo Hat: yeah hoshi's had me messed up

supreme husbando: pretty sure it hit him twice as hard! watching these videos was like a kick in the crotch to everyone.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: yeah pretty much

supreme husbando: speaking of which... @Needle-Wielding Waifu

Needle-Wielding Waifu: nO I AM NOT A TRAP

supreme husbando: i know you are just admit it

Emo Hat: since when is himari a guy

kayayday: yeah did i miss something

Needle-Wielding Waifu: kokichi think's i'm biologically male. I've told him i'm a girl a lot more than i should have to

supreme husbando: IM GONNA PROVE MY THEORY

Needle-Wielding Waifu: TRY AND YOU'LL END UP AS A PINCUSHION

/Peel The Avacado is now online/

Peel The Avacado: oof

Emo Hat: hey rantaro

kayayday: hi rantaro

supreme husbando: sup avacado

Needle-Wielding Waifu: welcome to hell

Peel The Avacado: im confused by those videos

supreme husbando: same

Needle-Wielding Waifu: you guys remember what happened to kiyo's jaw, right

kayayday: no

Emo Hat: i never heard, what happened?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: while mikan was taking off his mask, the anesthetic wasn't working fast enough and he started trying to fight her off from removing it, so he ended up having to get his jaw wired shut TWICE

supreme husbando: what

Peel The Avacado: whats under his mask anyways???

Emo Hat: i dunno

kayayday: beats me

Needle-Wielding Waifu: but the weirdest part is how Mikan wont tell us whats under his mask. i think he threatened her!

Emo Hat: im gonna get some icecream who wants to come

kayayday: i will

supreme husbando: "Detective, this is a crime scene!"

Emo Hat: "What is this, the murder weapon?"

Needle-Wielding Waifu: Ġ̴̛̗͙̦̣̦̦̣̈̋͂̌̌̄͆̃͝É̸̢̡͉͖̭̼̹͜Ţ̷̲̖̟͕̘̺̟͕̪͇̙͖͓̝̾̃ ̷͇̞͔̞̜̭̂̈́͗̑̔͒͆̊̃̽̕͝͝O̸̻͇̘͖̻̼̎͆̋̽̂́̅̓́̓͂̾̓͘F̷͍̠͓̰͚͋͒͑͗̎̄̊̿̔̚̕̚͜͠͝F̸̻̠͈̫̹̩̊͌̀̓̊̓̋̂͘ ̶̪̤̳̼̌͌͗̂̑̃̒̾͐̂͘ͅM̶̜̯̟̫̲̆̀̆̈̃̓͌͋͌̄͒̕͝Ÿ̵̛̬͕͙̩̼͖͈͕̳͕́͊̉͗̅̋̇̓́̈́͋͗ ̸̥̞̖̠͖̫̊̿̐͋̉̎̚Ḏ̷̨̳͓͈̤̫̖̤̺̣̬̫͚̚͜Ĩ̷̙̤̯̅̌͆̊̚͝͝Ç̷͈͍͎̝̬̦͔̈́̍̌͑͝K̶͉̲͒͗̇͝

supreme husbando: r/nocontext

Needle-Wielding Waifu: IM NOT A TRAP @supreme husbando

Emo Hat: thats my punchline!!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: fastest hands in the west

supreme husbando: R/ESPECIALLYWITHCONTEXT

Needle-Wielding Waifu: STOP IT

Peel The Avacado: im wheezing theres too many memes

supreme husbando: there are only two memes @Peel The Avacado

supreme husbando: normie

Peel The Avacado: >:O

supreme husbando: ew

Needle-Wielding Waifu: so kokichi, when are you and shuichi getting married?

supreme husbando: when are you, hoshi, and iruma getting married

Needle-Wielding Waifu: w h a t 

Peel The Avacado: G O T ' E M

Needle-Wielding Waifu: very funny

Needle-Wielding Waifu: i know about what you did to kaede's piano, kokichi.

supreme husbando: SHHH SHE'LL HEAR US IF WE TALK ABOUT THAT

kayayday: you did what to my piano

Needle-Wielding Waifu: @supreme husbando be my servant for two months or i tell her

supreme husbando: no way!

Needle Wielding Waifu: and i'll tell everyone else about the incident, as well as what happened two weeks ago

Peel The Avacado: im interested in hearing this

supreme husbando: ugh fine

kayayday: what HAPPENED TO MY PIANO

Needle-Wielding Waifu: lets just say we're lucky that i could afford to clean it

kayayday: hmph

Needle-Wielding Waifu: it's nothing serious kaede, i just had to clean it up a bit

kayayday: no no no, its fine.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: @supreme husbando come to my dorm asap

supreme husbando: why

Needle-Wielding Waifu: just get here

supreme husbando: please dont kill me

/supreme husbando went offline/

Needle Wielding Waifu: see ya'll in class

/Needle Wielding Waifu went offline/

Peel The Avacado: bye

/Peel The Avacado and 2 others went offline/


	5. hey please read this

i gotta take a little break because of technical difficulties.

sorry.


	6. HI JULY 30TH WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND THE BIRTHDAY OF HIMARI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMARI
> 
>  
> 
> YOU WERE A MISTAKE AND A TERRIBLE CHARACTER

/2:04 AM/

/4 people are online/ 

supreme husbando: GUYS WE NEED A PRIVATE CHAT

emo hat: what

/supreme husbando removed Needle-Wielding Waifu from the chat/

kayayday: kokichi please go back to sleep class starts at 6 am

supreme husbando: nonono guys listen

supreme husbando: its about himaris birthday

Peel The Avacado: oh yeah some of us know shes just in denial

supreme husbando: i know but it was in july its now august!!

emo hat: she didnt wanna celebrate

supreme husbando: i know but i feel bad about it

kayayday: sure

supreme husbando: no im being serious,, she does legit everything for me and shes really tolerant

emo hat: what is she your mom now

supreme husbando: no but you can be my daddy any day @emo hat

Peel The Avacado: get a room

emo hat: kokichi ew

supreme husbando: but seriously she works really hard for us and she doesnt even want to acknowledge her existence,, i think the heck not

kayayday: She does do stuff for us a lot.. but minor stuff.

/Iru-MEME is now online/

Iru-MEME: got any ideas on what i can do for my gf yet kokichi

supreme husbando: working on it

Peel The Avacado: never seen these two do anything peacefully

kayayday: i'm almost proud

supreme husbando: guys SHE MADE US HANDMADE PAJAMAS,, THAT WE ALL WEAR, PLEASE JUST HELP ME WITH THIS

emo hat: can u keep the crying down im tryina sleep

kayayday: shuichi i think hes being serious

Iru-MEME: i need you peabrains to help meeee

Peel The Avacado: lemme wake kirumi

/best mom™ is now online/

best mom™: whos handling the cake

kayayday: how about you an I, kirumi?

best mom™: sounds good.

Iru-MEME: me, gonta, and ryoma will keep her out for the day.

supreme husbando: shuichi and i will do the shopping:

best mom™: great

Peel The Avacado: me and the others can help with decorations/cleanup

best mom™: im proud

supreme husbando: it's settled then?

best mom: I believe so.

 

lmao part 2 when i feel like it bc its 2 am and my neck hurts


	7. part two: i think maybe somethign good happens???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really celebrate my own birthday,, BUT,,
> 
> i did get a cool new phone :)

/2:05 pm/

best mom™: How is everything coming along?

Peel The Avocado: we're lucky kiyo is so tall, he really helped us out with the banners.

Iru-MEME: we have himari out for ice cream but shes getting really suspicious of why she wasnt allowed back with the rest of the group.

best mom™: anyone give her an excuse?

Iru-MEME: ryoma explained that they wanted to do something minor instead of a huge birthday thing.

best mom™: good.

supreme husbando: shuichi and i have the gifts,, all except for one

best mom™: well get it

supreme husbando: there's one problem tho

best mom™: well, what's wrong?

supreme husbando: there's no cherry panta.

Iru-MEME: oh my god this is a disaster

best mom™: let me see if I can find a home-made recipe for some

supreme husbando: thanks mom

Iru-MEME: what if we dont get it

Peel The Avocado: i'm sure she'd be fine..

supreme husbando: @Peel The Avocado then you clearly don't know himari. she cannot stand any flavor except cherry, shes almost allergic!

Iru-MEME: she can drink grape, but only occasionally. 

Peel The Avocado: sounds like shes just picky

supreme husbando: i only drink grape and im not picky

Peel The Avocado: ok good point

Iru-MEME: its also her flipping bIRTHDAY PARTY

Peel The Avocado: ok im sorryyy

supreme husbando: @Iru-MEME what else are you doing with himari, we need to know how much time we have

Iru-MEME: we plan on seeing a movie in about 5 minutes and then coming back. 2 hr movie.

supreme husbando: okay, that checks out with me, im omw back

best mom™: i found the recipe and it only takes 20 minutes to make. we have about an hour left on the cake.

Peel The Avocado: we're good with the decorations, they're about done

supreme husbando: great! see you guys.

Iru-MEME: ok

best mom™: okay.

Peel The Avocado: greatthanksbye


	8. p3: the outside-of-chat stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my stomach hurts :(

"Thanks again guys, what you did for me was really fun." Himari smiled and looked at the others with her. "Oh, It's not a problem!" Miu replied cheerfully. "Anything for you." Hoshi added, looking slightly more upbeat than usual. "Gonta is proud that Gonta could be a proper gentleman to a lady on her birthday!" Gonta also spoke in the same happy tone. "Aww, you guys.." Himari blushed as she pulled the three into a hug. "We'd better get inside now, I heard it was going to rain. They all nodded and brought her inside. 

"We have one last surprise for you." Miu spoke as Gonta put his hands over Himari's eyes. "Oh, how exciting!" She fidgeted a little as they led her to the gymnasium/auditorium. "Huh? It's so dark in here." Himari's confused expression was soon changed as the lights flicked on, revealing a party setting. Everyone jumped out at once. "Suprise!" and "Happy birthday!" could be heard from everyone. Himari put a hand over her mouth and tears started running down her face. "Th-Thank you! Thank you all so much!" She yelled. She proceeded to bury her face into Gonta's chest while saying, "I need a minute though." Miu and Kokichi giggled fiercely as Himari walked over, her eyes still watering. And so, the party's events kicked into motion.

After a night full of cake, presents, dancing, and games, Himari and Kokichi returned to the dorms walking side-by-side. She turned to him before she entered her dorm. "I can't thank you enough for this, Kokichi." She walked in swiftly, not giving him a chance to respond. Miu walked to Kokichi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you're not that bad of a person after all. He quickly swept her hand off him. "Goodnight, pig-woman." Miu smiled and mumbled something before she entered her own dorm to head to sleep. "Sometimes."

 

I'm so sorry for the shortness of the chapters and the long wait for them, not only did my birthday pass but I've been dealing with a lot of other events lately that require my time. I hope you guys also don't mind the oc-centered chapters.. I wanted to throw them in here because my birthday passed and so did the set birthdays of a lot of my characters! I'm very thankful for any and all support given to me on this story, and my other one. :)


	9. upperclassmen (tw READ NOTES)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this?
> 
> some new students?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: child abuse (referenced)

/4:30 PM/

/5 People Are Online/

supreme husbando: guys GUESS WHAT

Emo Hat: i don't think i wanna know

Needle-Wielding Waifu: actually you might

kayayday: ?

Peel The Avocado: im always interested

Emo Hat: that's because you're boring, rantaro.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: especially for an adventurer.

Peel The Avocado: >:(

supreme husbando: anyways, two students just transferred here.

Emo Hat: wait really?

kayayday: Wait, do you mean the second and third years who just came?

supreme husbando: yeah yeah, the acrobat and the..

supreme husbando: she never clarified what her talent was.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: Rika Hana and Suki Niko?

supreme husbando: yeah, them!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: what about them?

supreme husbando: well i hired chihiro to find rika's talent since everyone knew there was no shsl trapmaker on record, and guess what

Emo Hat: isn't that an invasion of privacy?

kayayday: Yeah, I think that's illegal

supreme husbando: shut up

Peel The Avocado: well, what's her talent?

supreme husbando: shes a clown

kayayday: What?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: oH MY GOD I REMEMBER NOW

Emo Hat: remember what's't've?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: Rika used to do a circus in my hometown! She was always my favorite, and once I even got to go on stage with her!

supreme husbando: wait you've been to the circus?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: oh my god i have to find her

kayayday: Just ask her if she remembers you tomorrow. That's cool, by the way!

Emo Hat: i think her name sounds familiar as well...

Needle-Wielding Waifu: she was pretty famous

kayayday: Why would she want to hide her talent?

Peel The Avocado: she probably got involved in a traumatic event or something.

kayayday: Why would you assume that?

Emo Hat: rantaro.. you're right!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: oH YEAH I REMEMBER

Emo Hat: when the little girl got..

Needle-Wielding Waifu: yeah..

supreme husbando: WHAT

supreme husbando: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER

Emo Hat: Rika was feeding the lions with a few other performers backstage, and a little girl claimed to be a fan and asked to pet the lions.

Emo Hat: himari u can tell the rest

Needle-Wielding Waifu: and then.. the others let her pet one of the lions as rika fed another one..

Needle-Wielding Waifu: and the lion ate the girl.

supreme husbando: oh my god

Peel The Avocado: JESUS CHRIST

kayayday: Oh my god, that's terrible!

Needle-Wielding Waifu: it was on the news for days

Emo Hat: yeah

supreme husbando: I wonder what suki's traumatic backstory is.

Peel The Avocado: oh, she's just a recovering narc who tried to skin a girl

supreme husbando: what

Peel The Avocado: she used have NPD, and got so jealous of a girk she tried to skin her alive. She got help and is getting over it.

Needle-Wielding Waifu: i guess everybody's got their own "traumatic backstory."

supreme husbando: himari, you should form a club with them.

kayayday: Himari has a crazy backstory?

Needle-Wielding Waifu: all i'll tell you is there's a reason I have a hard time being around maki. 

supreme husbando: also im not allowed to tell you. but to put it lightly: himari was almost murdered.

Emo Hat: by MAKI?

supreme husbando: no, her sister.

Peel The Avocado: himari you have serious family issues

supreme husbando: at least she had a family

Needle-Wielding Waifu: oma they literally left the country and tried to have the house torn down while I was still in it: at tHE AGE OF 4

Emo Hat: wtf

Peel The Avocado: that explains your trust issues

Needle-Wielding Waifu: also the orphanage director was abusive to all of us

supreme husbando: yeah. we hated her.

Peel The Avocado: this is reminding me of another dream I had...

Emo Hat: the dream about us all being forced to kill eachother?

Peel The Avocado: yea, but another version of that dream

supreme husbando: ?

Peel The Avocado: in the other version, himari didn't exist

Needle-Wielding Waifu: must've been a great dream

Peel The Avocado: nah i still died first

supreme husbando: oof

/Monokuma added himself into the chat/

Monokuma: GO TO BED

/supreme husbando and 4 other are now offline/


	10. the real og lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *himari*
> 
> chapers 1: aa  
> chapter 3: aaA  
> chapers 2, 4, and 5: AAAA

/ _5:16 AM/_

/ _6 people are online/_

 **Iru-MEME:** looks like this chat system finally updated

 **Needle-Wielding Waifu:** it actually looks,, a lot nicer??

 **supreme husbando:** hey has anyone seen mom at all lately

 **Iru-MEME:** no, actually. shes not even online..

 **Peel The Avocado:** she's with the principal rn

 **supreme husbando:** :OOO what did she do

 **Peel The Avocado:** relax, shes just getting a promotion.

 **Needle-Wielding Waifu:** is she getting paid??

 **Iru-MEME:** i wanna get paid!!! im a genius i should be payed for even gracing these grounds!!!

 **Needle-Wielding Waifu:** listen miu.. i love you,, but please..

 **supreme husbando:** hh,, what's't'v'e????

 **Iru-MEME:** jGDabskjcghfsjk

/ _Iru-MEME has gone offline_ /

 **Needle-Wielding Waifu:** uwu

supreme **husbando:** owo whats this???

 **Peel The Avocado:** im confused; what?

 **supreme husbando:** oh yeah, rantaro had no idea.

 **Needle-Wielding Waifu:** dont

 **Peel The Avocado:** abOUT WHAT

 **supreme husbando:** himari and miu are girlfriends >:)

 **Needle-Wielding Waif** **u:** MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

/ _Needle-Wielding Waifu is now offline_ /

 **kayayday:** Kokichi, that's kind of mean to say that when she told you not to.

 **emo hat:** can i please get some more sleep

 **supreme husbando:** you shouldn't've taken summer classes with the rest of us if you wanted sleep

 **Peel The Avocado:** whats with the apostrophes

 **emo hat:** rantaro NO

 **supreme husbando:** i hAVE AN IDEA

 **kayayday:** I think I'm genuinely terrified

/ _supreme husbando changed Needle-Wielding Waifu's name to: mr steal yo gurl_ /

/ _mr steal yo gurl is now online_ /

 **mr steal yo girl:** let me make it perfect

/ _mr steal yo girl changed their name to: mr steal you waifu_ /

 **mr steal yo waifu:** did i do good

 **supreme husbando:** *wipes tear* shuichi she's our daughter now

 **Monokuma:** it's the middle of class get off your phones

 

 

oof


	11. party planning committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hnnnng

_> 3:14 PM_

_> 4 People are online_

 

 **atua save us:**   ~~~~greetings all!

 **mr steal yo waifu:** hi angie

 **supreme husbando:** uwo??

 **space jam:** why am i still here

 **mr steal yo waifu:** hello sir welcome to burger king how may i help you

 **space jam:** whats a burger king

 **supreme husbando:** no wonder shuichi divorced you kaito

 **atua save us all:** greetings to everyone except these 3

_> **mr steal yo waifu** changed their name to  **CHICKEN STRIIIPS**_

**supreme husbando:** darn it himari our names have to match our talents

_> **CHICKEN STRIIIPS** changed their name to  **pins and needles**_

**supreme husbando:** better, i guess.

 **pins and needles:** can we address how a 3rd year asked me to join the party planning committee

 **space jam:** what

 **supreme husbando:** oh yeah i heard you talking to miu about that

 **space jam:** wait that happened to me

 **pins and needles:** who was it

 **space jam:** naegi

 **pins and needles:** nah buddy i got pulled aside by togami

 **supreme husbando:** wait a minute

 **supreme husbando:** THAT togami?? the third year hottie with the nice booty??

 **pins and needles:** yeah and he sounded and looked totally  _out of his mind_

 **supreme husbando:** spill the tea sis i need it word for word

 **space jam:** i am listening as well!!

 **pins and needles:** ok so im just leaving in class with miu and i get pulled by my collar down the corner right

 **supreme husbando:** uh huh yeah mhm yeah yEAH

 **pins and needles:** so i choked and looked up and hes just,, there??

 **space jam:** you said he looked strange?

 **pins and needles:** he looked a total mess. hair everywhere, tie was crooked, jacket straight up torn.

 **supreme husbando:** he definitely had some sort of bad encounter, or he got back from sleeping with naegi

 **space jam:** thats gay

 **pins and needles:** i offered to repair his jacket and he said it was fine and gave me a paper asking about the party planning things and,, drumroll

 **supreme husbando:** hnng bouttA NUT

 **pins and needles:** SPOOKY HALLOWEEN SCHOOL DANCE

 **supreme husbando:** _YESSSSSSSSSS_

 **space jam:** nice

 **pins and needles:** gonna go to sleep now gnight

 **space jam:** its 3 pm

_> **pins and needles** is now offline_


	12. my binch teacher wont round my 59% to an A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need help

yeah can i get uhhhhhh

 

more time pls

im so sorry but the chapters for this and my other fic are in progress and im working on other projects as well, but my grades keep slipping and my parents dont seem to care that im passing, but rather that i'm not getting honor roll and its so painful.

 

sorry.

 

again.


End file.
